


[授权翻译]Oh, But You're An Explosion

by kiy900



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Oh, But You're An Explosion by mardia.</p><p>“让约翰困惑不已的是夏洛克的表情——那副表情约翰私底下叫作“观察用表情”，但夏洛克已经好久没用那副表情研究他了。”</p><p>旧翻译搬运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Oh, But You're An Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, But You're An Explosion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104855) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Years ago mardia gave me the permission to translate this beautiful fic, and now I decided to post it on AO3 to archive it. I'm truly thankful that mardia allowed me to have this honor to translate it into Chinese! 
> 
> 多年前mardia授权给我翻译这篇的同人，现在我打算放上AO3存档。我真的十分感激mardia让我有此殊荣将这篇文翻译为中文！
> 
> 鉴于翻译于多年前，相信还有许多不足之处，但是实在抽不出空重新修整了，望大家体谅。

“午安，夏洛克。”约翰一边走进房间关上背后的门，一边愉快地说道。

夏洛克从长沙发的扶手上抬起头看他。“射击场如何？”

“你怎么——算了，别在意，”约翰改口，耸着肩脱下外套，“对，下午我和多诺万还有雷斯垂德去射击场了，很棒，多谢关心。”夏洛克还是在看着他，双眼明亮眼神专注，约翰眨眼避开他的目光，即使现在他已经习惯了夏洛克式做法，他还是觉得有点窘。

夏洛克再次扫视他一遍，鄙视地说：“你喝酒的品味真该提高。你大口喝的都是垃圾，真的。”

约翰张口想问夏洛克究竟是怎么知道他们离开射击场之后的酒吧之游，但及时闭了嘴。“我衣服有烟味？”

夏洛克把头靠回长沙发上，没再麻烦地抬头。“从其他地方看出来的。”他说道，语气轻蔑。

“我喝酒的品味还不错，多谢关心。”约翰向他确保，嘀溜着眼珠走向他的的手提电脑。尽管他的房间在技术层面来说是在楼上，但不知怎的，他有很多东西却都不知不觉地堆在了这房间里。最近他决定不管了，跑到楼下去更博，或者看看医科杂志甚至是看看电视都跑下来。

他抓起桌上的医科杂志，然后坐到扶手椅上，而由于他太过习惯夏洛克观察他，观察所有事物，以致于根本没留意到夏洛克明亮的目光在他脸上徘徊的时间超出了正常标准。

***

最近约翰和莎莉·多诺万处得还不错，她尽力忍住不管夏洛克叫反社会分子什么的，而他也努力绝口不问她是怎么了才可能会看上安德森那个讨厌鬼。

这套方法对所有和夏洛克扯上关系的人都相当管用。

“那家伙最近怎样？”当约翰坐进角落处的一张桌子时，她欢快地问道。

当然，这一点也不代表她其实 **喜欢** 夏洛克。

“挺好的，”约翰说道，没觉得有什么，“嗯——比平时要静一点。”

“哦？”莎莉说，边往咖啡里倒了袋糖，搅拌着。“肯定是在计划怎样统治全球了，是吧？”

“拜托，”约翰笑她，“夏洛克才不会想统治世界呢；那就意味着他要和——”在说出 **麦克罗夫特** 的名字之前他打住了，怪怪地改口，“——人类打交道。”

“唔，你说得是，”莎莉附和道，抿了口咖啡。“但我还是敢打赌他肯定是在计划着些什么。他就是那种人。”

“好吧，那我希望你是错的，”约翰不假思索说道，“因为要真是那样肯定跟我有关系。他一直在盯着我看来看去的——”莎莉听到这里时挑眉，约翰不耐烦地说，“哦，别开始念叨，他不像是要计划要怎么 **杀掉我** 还是怎样——”

“我的推断很合理，”她反驳道，“就我们正在讲的那家伙而言。”约翰的表情变得不耐烦起来，她滴溜着眼珠，“好吧，如果他不是在计划杀你，那我就猜他……”她的声音渐弱，若有所思，不再继续言语。

“然后？”约翰等了一会儿，催她说下去，“他怎么？”

“什么事也没有，”莎莉突然说，不停摇头，“我大概是想错了，或者至少我希望是错的，听我说，你最好也希望我是错的。”

“好吧，谢谢你了，神棍女士。”约翰恼怒地说，因为他的生气，莎莉在剩下的午餐时间里再也没说什么了。

***

约翰过了好几天才搞明白莎莉想说的是什么。

当时他正在更着博客，准备贴上一宗案子的详情——巧妙地隐瞒了他们追击凶手是犯了点法的小动作——半途中他抬眼看见夏洛克笔直地板着身子坐在长沙发上，直直地盯着他看。

约翰惊讶地眨眼。“夏洛克？哪里不对头吗？”

让约翰困惑不已的是夏洛克的表情——那副表情约翰私底下叫作“观察用表情”，但夏洛克已经好久没用那副表情研究他了。毕竟，他们呆在一起的时间那么多，多得让夏洛克已经几乎对约翰无所不知了。

“没，”夏洛克最终说道，从长沙发上爬起来，“我就是想试一下。”他边说边走近约翰坐着的扶手椅。

“噢？”约翰好奇地问道，“又是一项实验吗？如果那是和微波炉里的眼珠子有关的话那我就——”

他的话突然断掉了，夏洛克倾下身子，笨拙地将嘴压上约翰的，他的嘴巴凉凉的，一动不动。约翰惊得瞪大双眼，在夏洛克将一只冰凉的手压上他的脸颊时张开鼻翼。这个吻如此具有试探性，让约翰的胃好像有什么爆炸胀开，伴随着一股圆满感和更深的惊喜——

——但然后夏洛克退开，表情不见了。约翰的嘴还维持着接吻的姿势，好久才重新有反应。“那还真是……没料到。”最后他憋出一句话。

夏洛克脸色一变，往后一退，边站好边语气生硬地说：“抱歉——”要不是约翰已经不知所措了，呃，他愿为夏洛克所道歉的事情，付出 **任何代价** 。“我以为你会——”

“嘿，不是的，”约翰飞快地说，想要抹去夏洛克脸上那副表情，“——听我说，我没说我 **介意** ——”然后就这样，夏洛克整张脸都明亮起来，开口，现在他可是得意非凡。“我就知道你不会反对。”

好吧，约翰是想反驳他 **这句** ，比如跟他说 **噢你知道个鬼** 或者 **搞什么，你一直都在计划这种事还是什么别的？** 要不是夏洛克压回来再吻约翰，他的嘴巴可就有得忙了。

约翰期待那会像第一个吻那样，会是充满试探性的犹豫，温柔的吻，好让约翰最后可以抽身，他们就可以好好地讨论这件事，然后约翰就可以搞明白这到底是怎么回事——但是突然有 **牙齿** 轻扯着夏洛克的下唇，尖利地压进约翰的皮肤，而约翰急促的喘息都全数落入了夏洛克的嘴里。

现在已不再是试探了，他的脸被捧在夏洛克的手心里，冰凉凉的手压在他热得发红的脸上，为什么会脸红，为什么会突如其来如此燥热，血液不停歇地冲上他的脸，因为他的头向后靠去任由夏洛克—— **掠夺** 他的嘴唇——

约翰的喉咙逸出一声呻吟，而这只令夏洛克吻他吻得更深更用力，将他压进椅背，约翰抽出一只手抓住了夏洛克的发，指下他的卷发触感柔软。

他花了好一阵子才发觉夏洛克正压在他唇上咕哝，“起来，起来——”而约翰，迷迷糊糊什么也不问，就由着夏洛克将他拖出椅子放倒在地板上，夏洛克马上俯在他上面压下去，约翰能感觉得到他坚硬地抵在自己的大腿上。约翰想也没想，猛地抬臀向上一蹭，然后夏洛克竟咆哮出声往下压去。约翰震惊地意识到他们真的是在自家公寓的地板上发情，他真的是在吻夏洛克 福尓摩斯，他们真的是准备要——

他挣脱夏洛克的唇，喘息。“ **上帝** ——”

“不，是夏洛克，”夏洛克立刻无情地回答，约翰喘出一声无力的笑。当他发觉夏洛克在盯着他的嘴巴看的时候晕眩的感觉越来越严重。

“说好，”夏洛克说道，他所有的注意力都集中在了约翰身上。

“对什么说好？”约翰问，声音沙哑。

“对我想要对你做的所有事情——约翰，说 **好** 。”夏洛克坚持着，而约翰从未听过夏洛克用这样的语气说话，从未见过夏洛克用这样的神情看任何事物，而现在这全都是因为约翰——

“好，”约翰说，差点就不知道自己准备要说什么，“——好，好的，随你——”

他话甚至都没说完，夏洛克就已经动手了，他的嘴不断索求，双手急不可耐地拉扯约翰的衣服，几乎是用牙齿撕咬约翰的嘴唇，而约翰喘息，摇动着想要更多，想要夏洛克对他做的所有，他拉着夏洛克的发，用短短的指甲划过夏洛克的背。

夏洛克忽然向后一退，扯着约翰衬衫的下摆，似乎没有觉察那是带纽扣的，约翰伸手帮忙，夏洛克发出一声挫败的低吼，只是 **用力扯** ，扣子飞得到处都是，落到地板上发出脆响。约翰清楚自己应该是要抗议的，可是那，那真的是——

操，那是这么久以来他见到的最火辣的场景了。

约翰的手刚从衣袖中解放，夏洛克又扑了上去，将他钉在地板上然后吮吸他的脖颈，约翰开始有点怀疑这是种怪癖，这样下去肯定会淤青的——夏洛克咬到脉搏点上让他尖叫出声，抱怨道：“天哪，你这吸血鬼——”

“不是最难听的叫法，不过一样不准确。”夏洛克漫不经心地自约翰的脖颈处回答，然后再次咬了下去，正正咬在同一点上，约翰嘶声痛呼着，同时又向上压去寻求更多。

夏洛克的手现在四处游走，抓住他的手臂，掐他的乳尖，沿着肋骨留下约翰已经确定会保留上好几天的淤青印痕，夏洛克钝钝的指甲随着手往下来到约翰裤子皮带处一路刮过皮肤，手不耐烦地解开皮带将它抽了出来，然后顿住，那混蛋，低头盯着手里的皮制腰带。

“夏洛克？”约翰迷惑地催促他，成功地被挑起情欲，想要知道搞什么他 **居然停下来了** ，“你干嘛——”

夏洛克将注意力转回约翰身上，两眼发亮，在重新倾身给予他另一个啮咬般的亲吻前宣布道“下一次吧”，然后再度后退命令道：“现在转过身子然后把你的双手放在背后。”

约翰意识到夏洛克要做什么了，睁大眼睛。“你认真的？”

“相当认真，”夏洛克回答，“现在你是做还是不做？”

约翰应该是要说 **不要，你开玩笑吗？** 或者至少是 **你给我等下** ，但代替地，他大大地深呼吸一口，扭过身体，继续深呼吸着将第一只手放在背后，然后是另一只。

夏洛克的动作很快，迅速地用皮带缠紧他的手腕，约翰头昏眼花，喘息着思索，究竟他是怎么了才会到这种地步的？

“你还好？”夏洛克一结束动作就问——约翰的手已经动都不能动了，不过他的语气随便、傲慢，理所当然地认定约翰没事，他自己该死地肯定连半点错都没有。

“嗯，”约翰回答，“我还好。”

“我就知道，”夏洛克说道，陷入沉思，手自上而下沿着脊椎一路划过，让约翰全身颤抖，“给我抬高一点臀部，约翰。”

就如同到目前为止所发生的所有事情，约翰乖乖地照夏洛克的话做了，抬高臀部。夏洛克灵巧的双手解开约翰的裤子，让约翰如意料中止也止不住地颤栗，然后他将裤子和内裤一并用力扯过臀部露出后穴，拉过了膝盖，拖过踝关节和脚脱了下来。

最后，约翰终于完全赤裸着身体了，他的阴茎坚硬、分泌着汁液，双手被缚在背后，再一次为自己的想法颤抖，他现在 **看起来** 肯定——

罐子被打开的声音响起，约翰还没反应过来发生了什么事，就有一根滑溜溜的手指伸进去扩充他的后穴。约翰不假思索地喘息着向后迎合，发出呻吟，“我的天哪，你 **计划** 好的。”

“当然，”夏洛克轻蔑地说，他的手指继续抽插，不过动作相当粗暴，但约翰甚至连抱怨的想法也没有，只是迎合着要求更多。

约翰还不太准备好迎进第二根手指，但不知怎的却让情况好了些，手指在他内部搅动着使他展开，感觉好似灼烧，他的脸颊抵压在不太干净的地板上，大口断断续续地呼吸。夏洛克坚持不懈地扩充他的后穴直到约翰猛然向后迎合他的手指并催促他“动快些，可恶——”

“谢谢，我动多快 **随我意** ，”夏洛克回嘴，但他的声音泄露出了一丝愉快满足。几乎与他抽出手指同时，约翰听到了他裤子解开以及套子撕开的声响，然后夏洛克的手扣压进他的大腿将他的阴茎一冲而入，哦，哦 **操** ——

约翰还没有充分准备好，而这的确感觉犹如烈焰烧灼，但那都没关系——在夏洛克掌控他的时候、在夏洛克的呼吸不稳的时候、在夏洛克粗大火热地填满他的内部的时候、在夏洛克的手紧紧抓住约翰紧到他觉得指印都烙刻进了骨里的时候，这都没关系。

“动，”约翰命令道，声音都失了常，“动，操，我 **不会坏掉** ——”

就这么一次，夏洛克听进了他的话，开始猛烈地推进。他的臀前推发出脆响，不带一丝犹豫，不再坚持要慢慢循序渐进，贪婪地索求将约翰往地板上压得更深，沉沉的重量将他制住，而同时约翰喘息战栗向后以得到更多，得到他所能承受的全部，几乎没发现夏洛克的阴茎撕裂开他时听到的低低的呻吟哭喊之声正是从他嘴中泄漏，而这让他哀求更多。

夏洛克现在开始说话了，语速飞快，粗鲁而 **淫秽** ，俯在约翰的耳边嘶声说道：“对，就是这样，过来，承受它，我知道你行，你要，不是吗——只要承受我给你的所有，求我给你更多，我清楚的，我了解你，快来，你只要快点承受——”

约翰照做了，他承受了每一次刺穿、每一次发出脆响的冲击、每一道夏洛克指甲刮过皮肤所留下的伤痕、每一次的深埋，任由身体和声音哀求夏洛克不要停下，永远也不要停下。

他硬得发痛的阴茎没有记过哪怕一次碰触便射了出来，约翰发出一声沙哑的哭喊，然后感觉到自己沉重地倒在地板上。夏洛克没有停下，他冲刺地越来越快直至自己射出来，低沉地哼叫出声双手紧抓约翰的臀部到疼痛的地步，瘫倒在约翰身上。

过了好一阵子约翰都没有试图将他推开，但最后那重量和手臂别扭的姿势逼他用肘轻推夏洛克，虚弱地小声抱怨：“你介不介意——”

“哦，对，”夏洛克咕哝道，然后退出约翰的身体，笨拙地摸索了好一阵子才解开皮带让约翰的手重获自由。约翰揉着自己的手腕，两个人都别扭地侧翻身体。

最后，他转身躺在地板上，瞥眼望向夏洛克，“现在那才真是没料到的。”

“那是对你而言，”夏洛克说，闭上双眼，“从一开始我就知道会有今天。”

“骗人，”约翰回嘴，夏洛克转过头，睁开眼睛挑眉，而约翰不得不承认，不，夏洛克很可能没在骗人。

“所以呢，”又隔了一阵子约翰说道，“接下来做什么？”

“去我睡房，”夏洛克回答，“等我们恢复过来，我要看看你还肯让我用这条皮带做什么。”约翰眨巴着眼睛低头望向夏洛克依然握着皮带的手，他的拇指正在轻抚皮革。

约翰口干了起来，但不是不妙的感觉，一点都不是。“好吧，”他粗声粗气地回答，“我可以试试看。”

***

结果约翰根本用不着担心要怎么告诉莎莉——等他一进咖啡馆她第一眼看见他，她就惊愕得甚为夸张地往自己脸上拍了一下。

“哦，天哪，”她哀叫道，“你还是陷进去和那家伙做过了。”

约翰没费工夫否认，滑坐进他的老位子上，痛得轻轻抽搐了那么一下——比这更不舒服的他已经受过了，“对啊，一而再再而三的。”他供认，莎莉又再摇头哀鸣。

“我该问你看看你是不是疯了，但这么说来你应该就没正常过才是。”她刻薄地说，而约翰一边滴溜着眼珠一边向女侍应招手。

“别大惊小怪的，”他跟她说，“没问题的。”实际上不止是没问题，但约翰绝对肯定莎莉不会有兴趣听细节，或是听听夏洛克使用短马鞭的其他方法。

莎莉张嘴望他，她一边说女侍应一边走过来，“这事儿已经怎么也劝不动你了，是吧？”

约翰懒得再试图隐藏自己的微笑。“是啊，大概没用了吧。”

“呃哦，”莎莉夸张地说，“好吧，一切由天意，华生医生，我奶奶准会这么说的。”

约翰微笑着告诉女侍应他要点的单，并没有大声说出 **对，我想我也会由着夏洛克，谢谢** ，他这么想着，而这足以让他继续走下去了。


End file.
